Lily y James La historia
by Laurita Granger
Summary: Después de seis años de larga espera, James está decidido a conquistarla, nadie sabe hasta donde puede llegar, pero el resto de los merodeadores están dispuestos a todo.Celos, humor y mucho romance...¡todo vale!
1. ¿De qué va Potter?

Capítulo 1--- ¿De qué se va Potter?  
  
- No sé que se cree Evans para tratarte así-decía Sirius cautelosamente  
  
- Jeje, Canuto, no es que me preocupe demasiado, no creas que me quitará el sueño...  
  
-Pero es de nuestra casa, Snape debería pagar caro el haberle llamado "sangre sucia" ¡será gilipollas!  
  
-Lo va a pagar... créeme, lo pagará- murmuró James con violencia-Aunque ella...no me importe...es una Gryffindor.  
  
A Sirius no le engañaba esa actitud indolente de James, no le engañaba en absoluto, sabía que Lily Evans, la Gryffindor de cabello rojo y ojos verdes significaba más para él de lo que aparentaba. Además estaba el hecho de que era la única que no se moría por sus huesos "y eso" sonrió sirius "siempre es un reto". Lily era prefecta y buena estudiante, tenía un gran coraje, y una determinación admirable, rara vez se la veía sin la compañía de sus dos mejores amigas: Emily Lawrence y Kathleen Towers. La belleza de Lily y su carácter la habían convertido en objeto de muchas miradas de estudiantes masculinos, que ella simulaba pasar inadvertidas.  
  
-Oh, Lily, no te comprendo-decía Kathleen en un gemido lastimero- James Potter te pide salir y tú...tú...  
  
-...lo mandas a la mierda-completó Emily-¡estás loca!  
  
-No sé que le veis, en serio, es imbécil, egoísta...y un creído absoluto.  
  
-Pero está buenísimo-objetó Kathleen -Lily puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Eso no es lo único que importa, Kathleen, aunque sea difícil creértelo.  
  
-Pero tú le gustas-dijo Emily  
  
-No es verdad, sólo soy...  
  
-... una tía como otra cualquiera-James intentaba convencer a los Merodeadores en la sala común de Gryffindor-Pero no me hace ni caso, así que tomáoslo como un reto, sólo es un reto, nada más.  
  
-¿A quién intentas convencer? ¿A ti o a nosotros?-rió Remus, pues James llevaba más de cinco minutos hablando solo.  
  
-Es que es taaaan difícil-gimió James enterrando la cara en un cojín-¿Por qué no puede ser como el resto de las tías? Ninguno de mis trucos hace efecto. No me negareis que eso es raro-dijo revolviéndose el cabello de nuevo.  
  
-Rarísimo-corroboró Sirius-Vamos, es que yo no lo entiendo.  
  
-Es verdad, no te mates, James, déjalo estar, hay miles de tías que no desaprovecharán esa oportunidad-dijo Peter dándole palmaditas en el hombro.  
  
-Hombre...-dijo Remus-Quizás si cambiases un poco...sólo un poco tu las chicas, me refiero, tómalas más en serio, no como juguetes.  
  
-¿Pero de qué hablas?-dijo Sirius escandalizado-Si el pobre James desde que tiene la paranoia con Evans no se come un rosco.  
  
-¡No es verdad!-dijo James, y al observar que Sirius arqueaba las cejas-¿Lo es?¡¡¡¡Oh Dios mío, he perdido mi encanto!!!!!¡¡¡¡Es grave!!!  
  
-Calma, chico-le increpó Sirius-Ya pensaremos algo.  
  
-ESTOY HARTA!!!!!!Esta vez os juro que lo mato!!!!maldito capullo, egoísta, egocéntrico insufrible!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiradas sobre las camas de la habitación de Gryffindor que compartían con otras dos chicas, Hallie y Pat. Emily se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin levantar la vista de una revista de las últimas tendencias en túnicas, preguntó calmadamente:  
  
-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?  
  
-¿¿¿Qué color dirías tú que es esto???¿¿¿CAOBA???-dijo Lily con tono sarcástico  
  
Emily levantó por fin la vista para encontrarse con la...¿pelirroja?...caray, lo más apropiado para describir ese color era...¿azul? Sin poderlo evitar, soltó una risita.  
  
-¿¿¿¿Te hace gracia????¿¿¿Sabes quién tiene la culpa de esto???¡¡¡¡¡James Potter en persona!!!!¡¡¡¡esta vez lo mato!!!!!!  
  
-¿Pero qué te has hecho en el pelo?-dijo una sorprendida Kathleen saliendo del baño.  
  
-¿No sabes acaso que el azul está de moda?-dijo Lily con una mueca irónica-¡¡¡Potter echó algo en mi champú!!!  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que fue él?-preguntó Kathleen que babeaba por todos los merodeadores.  
  
-¿Conoces a alguien más capaz de llegar hasta nuestras habitaciones? Sólo los merodeadores....nadie más.¡¡¡¡¡Y no soy capaz de sacarlo!!!!!  
  
-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso muñeca-dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta., y James Potter se adentró saludando con un guiño provocativo a Kathleen , la cual casi se derrite y puso una cara de imbécil empalagosa hasta que Emily le dio un codazo.  
  
-¡¡¡JAMES POTTER ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE!!!-dijo Lily avanzando hacia él con evidentes instintos asesinos, pero frenada a tiempo por Kathleen.  
  
-Qué guapa estás cuando te enfadas, Lil...  
  
-Evans para ti, Potter, ¡¡¡¡Ya estás sacándome esta mierda del pelo!!!  
  
-Sal conmigo.  
  
-¡No!¿Pero qué te crees?  
  
-Que no te sienta bien el azul.  
  
-Serás capullo-murmuró Lily con violencia.  
  
-Probablemente-dijo James mirándose las uñas con indiferencia-pero yo tengo la poción que quita eso, y...-añadió sonriendo-tú no.  
  
-¡eres un niñato de mierda!¡un caprichoso que se cree que las tiene a todas a sus pies y un egocéntrico y un...!  
  
-¿no te interesa?-dijo él sacando un frasquito del bolsillo-es una pena-añadió lanzándolo al aire.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!!-dijo Lily y James lo cogió al vuelo-Está bien dame eso, y yo...yo saldré contigo.  
  
-Júramelo.  
  
Lily sonrió como dispuesta a jurarlo, y James puso cara de imbécil, en ese momento Lily aprovechó y le propinó una patada entre pierna y pierna que casi lo tumba, se apoderó del frasco y lo empujó fuera del cuarto.  
  
-Em,¿¿¿¿¿ te fijaste en lo bueno que estaba , apoyado en la puerta, con....ese aire despreocupado tan sexy????'yo puedo ayudarte con eso...'en serio Lils a mi me dice eso y me tiro a sus brazos y tu.....desaprovechando la oportunidad casi le matas, que mal repartido está el mundo.  
  
Emily soltó una carcajada mientras Lily, furiosa se encerró en el baño dando un portazo ;al poco, volvió a abrir la puerta para coger el frasco de liquido rojizo, y dijo-¿Sabes Kath?Es todo tuyo.  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros,y brillándole los ojos Kathleen dijo-pmh¿En serio?  
  
-TODO- TUYO. Respondió Lily cerrando la puerta de un golpe.  
  
-......y me dio una patada-James concluía su historia con aire de derrota.  
  
-¿¿Te dio una patada??- Preguntó sorprendido Peter.  
  
-Sí, y en en nuestras partes sensibles , encima, y sin más me echó-James con aire desesperado estaba destrozando su libro de transfiguración intermedia sin dejar de caminar por la habitación,- ....me echó, me ECHÓ, una chica echa a James Potter, ¿CÓMO DE DEPRIMENTE ES ESO?, estoy acabado¿¿¿me estáis escuchando????  
  
-Claro James- dijo Pettigrew nervioso ante el tono desesperado de su amigo-decías que estás acabado.  
  
James paró de hablar y poniendo los ojos en blanco soltó:   
  
–ya sé que tu me estabas escuchando Colagusano, siempre lo haces imbécil  
  
Sirius le daba palmaditas en la espalda, murmurando cosas sin sentido como "a lo mejor es lesbiana" "quizás es un travesti" o "ya pasó, nené, ala, ala"   
  
Remus cerró con un suspiro el pesado tomo de Aritmancia, 'Lo que te queda por saber', y aproximándose a James le sacó la mitad de un libro mordido y colgado de una pasta arrugada medio sujeto con celo amarillento.  
  
Tras un corto silencio, solo interrumpido por las palabras de aliento de Sirius, James mordió una manzana roja encima de su cama, y con la boca llena preguntó:  
  
-¿he mencionado que me echó?  
  
Remus sacudió la cabeza y levantándose dijo:  
  
-chicos, hace falta algo de comer. 


	2. ¿¿celos?

Capítulo2----Celos.

En la clase de Historia de la Magia de séptimo curso, había más de un alumno bastante distraído, Lily, (con su pelo rojo de nuevo) miraba por la ventana sin conseguir prestar atención a pesar de que hacía esfuerzos titánicos por tomar apuntes(James Potter no se apartaba de sus pensamientos y a cada minuto se le ocurría un nuevo insulto que dedicarle en su próxima disputa), Kathleen miraba chicos en general y a los merodeadores en particular y Emily se hacía trencitas en su pelo, observada de reojo por Remus Lupin.

James y Sirius se mandaban notas en la libreta en blanco dedicada a Historia de la Magia.

Yo la veo distraída, quizás esté pensando en ti, Cornamenta

Sí, o quizás está pensando en la momia de Tutankamon

Con ese optimismo no la vas a conseguir

Es que ya no sé que hacer...¡¡Creo que ni siquiera me considera guapo!!

No te pases, tío, que estás con principio de depresión

¿No tienes ningún plan?

¿Me subestimas? Soy Sirius Black, ¿recuerdas? siempre tengo planes, y siempre funcionan

Ejem, te recuerdo tu brillante idea del tinte de pelo, tu dijiste que los que se pelean se desean y bla, bla, bla, y que tenía que hacerle una putada, pos ya ves, la putada me la hizo ella a mí.

Eso era a modo de ensayo, hombre, confía en mí, ya tengo algo en mente.

¿?¿?¿?¿

Celos. Simple, pero nunca falla. Que sepa lo que vales.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, el profesor Binns se desvaneció atravesando la pared mientras Sirius guardaba apresuradamente el papel en el bolsillo y una multitud hambrienta se dirigía al Gran Comedor .

Los Merodeadores también se dispusieron a salir, y James en cuanto se vió en el pasillo, se volvió hacia Sirius, como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Celos? ¿A qué te refieres? Ya sabes que yo confío en ti y todo eso, pero....

-James, James, James...-dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza, mientras Remus y Peter ponían cara de no entender nada- Tú estás enamorado, ¿vale? Por lo tanto el único que piensa con claridad aquí soy yo, y yo, es decir, Sirius Black, te voy a ayudar, ¿vale? Tú confía en mí...

Sirius fue explicando su plan mientras se dirigían a comer (no era muy complicado, sólo consistía en que James se liase con otra chica) con grandes ademanes estratégicos y con Peter chillando alborozado ante la gran idea (en realidad, tal y como sospechaba James, sólo pensaba en lo que le esperaba en la cena)

Remus no dijo nada, a su modo de ver estaban jugando con la chica, fuese quien fuese, pero ellos eran los merodeadores, dudaba de que ninguna chica tomase en serio una proposición de James, así que se encogió de hombros y pensó "Todo sea por Lily"

Kathleen, Lily y Emily se dirigieron a su sitio acostumbrado en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras iban comentando lo cerca que estaba el Baile de Navidad, y que aún no sabían que ponerse, "accidentalmente" Kath rozó el brazo de Sirius y dirigió una sonrisa empalagosa a James, lo que hizo que tropezase con Emily y cayese al suelo ante el regocijo general.

-Towers.-Dijo Sirius

-¿Qué?-preguntaron James, Remus y Peter

-Tu víctima. Será Towers.

-¡Pero Sirius!-exclamó Remus-¡Es su amiga! ¡Sería una perrada si todo esto sale bien!

-¿Acaso dudas de que salga bien?-dijo Sirius ofendido-¡¡Soy Sirius Black, Lunático, no lo olvides!!

-¡Precisamente!-dijo James- No creo que Lily sienta celos de su mejor amiga...

-Chicos-anunció Sirius- No conocéis a las mujeres. Sienten hasta celos de su sombra si un chico está por medio, y Jamsie no es un chico cualquiera-añadió con una sonrisa maquiavélica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cuerno de unicornio, ancas de rana...-murmuraba Lily enfrascada en unos deberes de pociones.

-Emily, te miraba, que te lo digo yo...

-Kath no sueñes, anda, y dedícate a hacer los deberes.

-Y a ti te gusta.

-Polvo de araña...cinco gramos....

-Que a ti te guste todo chico que se te cruce no quiere decir que todas seamos igual.

-¡¡Un respeto, ¿eh?!! ¿Por qué te hacías trencitas entonces con ese aire de "me doy cuenta pero no me doy cuenta"?

-...bien revuelto, con una pata de grillo ¿¿Y mi pesa??¡ah! ¡aquí! ...al 20...

-NO me interesa Lupin, Kath, prefiero a casi cualquier otro chico de Gryffindor...

-Pues yo creo que sí te interesa "Em", y mucho, no paras de hacerle beneficios máximos en caso de resultado verdoso...

-¿ojitos yo?¿¿Ojitos??

-Sí, sí, ahora disimula.

-...una de las pociones más eficaces. Fin.-Lily se levantó y dijo- Me voy a dormir-recogió sus cosas y cuando ya casi desaparecía-Em, admítelo, será todo más fácil, ¡ah! Y Kath, si te centraras en un chico en concreto también te iría mejor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Peter, comes como una cerda todo el día, por curiosidad tienes más aspiraciones que....

-Tu no te quedas corto Blackie , esta misma noche he visto como te tragabas tres platos de budín y el de James,, que estaba babeándose mirando a Lily- respondió Pettigrew.

-Por cierto Remus me parece fatal que nunca nos cuentes nada de tu vida amorosa...-dijo James fingiendo estar ofendido

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lawrence ......¿te suena? trencitas......pelo castaño......ojos azules......¿recuerdas?

-Cornamenta, sé quien es Emily, pero no entiendo que tendrá que ver con este asunto

-¿¿¿¿Canuto quieres hacer el honor de explicárselo?????

-Te gusta Remus, te gusta Emily

-Eso es una estupidez

-Yo no he notado nada- dijo Peter, mordisqueando una chocolatina y embadurnando el libro de adivinación

-Colagusano, tu no las pillas- le dijo Black con un movimiento de cabeza

En ese momento se levantaron las tres famosas de Gryffindor, y pasaron por delante de ellos para subir a su dormitorio; primero pasó Lily que con la cabeza erguida saludó con la cabeza expresamente a Lupin ganándose una mirada de furia de James. Kathleen y Em le seguían al parecer en profunda discusión"...y no lo niegues Em, por todos los magos, no me lo niegues está más que claro....'esta puso los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada calculadora de Remus Lupin, y comenzó a sonrojarse sin remedio mientras éste apartaba la vista , y Peter , los dos carrillos rebosando de ranas de chocolate miraba del uno al otro ensimismado y de repente chilló, escupiendo chocolate por todas partes.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!¡¡¡YA LO ENTIENDO!!!!¡¡¡ TE REFERÍAS A ESTA EMILY!!!Y A...-en ese momento, y antes de que dijera nada más, Sirius reaccionó y le tapó la boca de un sonoro manotazo.

La pobre Emily no sabía dónde meterse, ya que en ese momento toda la sala común escuchaba regocijada la conmoción.

Kathleen optó por empujarla suavemente hacia el dormitorio, no sin antes dedicarle una abierta sonrisa a James, el cual encantado y poniendo definitivamente en marcha su plan se la devolvió, alborotándose el pelo al tiempo y guiñándole un ojo.

La Sala Común en pleno seguía mirando hacia la mesa de los Merodeadores y hacia las tres chicas, (una de las cuales echaba humo, otra deseaba que la tierra se la tragase y la otra tonteaba descaradamente) así que Sirius los amonestó:

-¿¿Qué pasa, eh?? ¿¿Nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer??

Una vez que los Gryffindors fueron reanudando sus actividades, Sirius se levantó del sofá diciendo:

-Bueeeno, un placer chicos-y con una inclinación de cabeza- Señoritas, si me disculpan tengo una cita con una Ravenclaw...no es que sea mi estilo pero hay que probar de todo, ¿no?-Cuando ya se iba añadió-¡ah!¡por cierto! Pettigrew, eres mi amigo y todo eso, pero eres un bocazas, James, tío no exageres las cosas, que te me emocionas y luego no hay quien te frene...y Remsie...ya hablaremos ¿eh? Pero ahora ya no puedes negarlo.

Remus hizo un gesto desmañado y refugió su sonrojado rostro en un libro del revés, y James se lo puso del derecho al tiempo que seguía lanzando sonrisas a Kathleen, ignorando descaradamente el consejo de su amigo y Peter se limitó a sonreír estúpidamente.

Lily por su parte concentró sus esfuerzos en dirigirse y dirigir sus amigas hasta el dormitorio mientras miraba las sonrisas de James y Kathleen con cara de ir a vomitar y se compadecía de la pobre Emily.


End file.
